


Your Name On My Arm

by lizook12



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just how much did you have to drink tonight?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name On My Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to andibeth82 for putting up with my neurosis and basically telling me to chill already.

Sighing, she hitches her bag higher on her shoulder, wishes the walk back to Stark Tower wasn’t quite so long. Not that she’s not enjoying it, but the heels she wore for the Stark Industries Charity Casino Night weren’t exactly running shoes.  
    

He’d insisted though. It was a warm mid-September night, why not enjoy it? Besides it was the perfect way to revel in the raging success that had been her first major charity event as CEO.  
    

She had a suspicion he’d wanted to avoid the traffic leaving the hotel, but she went along with it; it was nice to be out in the city just the two of them and not have to stop every five minutes because one of them was being recognized.  
    

Leaning against him, she flexes her fingers against his hip, tries not to stumble on a cracked piece of sidewalk.  
    

Ok, so she’s feeling a bit... giddy...  
    

It’s some mixture of all the accolades she’s received throughout the night and the feel of his arm against the bare skin of her back.  
    

The wine doesn’t hurt either.  
    

A gentle wind kicks up and she feels him increase their pace slightly, his shoulder pressing into her side as they turn left.  
    

“I think it’s going to rain.”  
    

“Since when...” She closes her eyes for a moment, inhales slowly. It does smell like rain. “Did you have a meteorology degree?”  
    

“Those people actually go to school for that?”   
    

She laughs throatily, her head falling against his shoulder. “Yes, for all the good it does.”  
    

“I would be more accurate just flying out once a nig—”  
    

“You!” She elbows him in the side and he groans, theatrically rubbing the spot. Ignoring it, she continues on, crossing quickly in front of an impatient taxi. “Our next charity should be a bachelor auction! Do you think you could convince Steve or Clint to...”  
    

“Horrible idea. Disaster.” He stops, turning to face her. “Do you really want someone to have to answer to Natasha?”  
   

“She’d understand; it’s for a great cause.”  
    

“Oh really? Then you wouldn’t mind if I volunteered to be part of the auction, too?”  
    

“That’s completely different.”  Threading her fingers through his, she starts towards home once more. “You might as well have ‘Potts’ Property’ tattooed on your ass.”   
    

Now he’s laughing, his shoulders shaking as he tries to stop himself from completely losing it. “Just how much _did_ you have to drink tonight?”  
    

“Oh, just two glasses of wine... and a tiny bottle of champagne.”  
    

“Ok, we need to get you home before you do something stupid like redesigning the aesthetics of my suit.”  
    

“JARVIS and I both agreed the green would—”  
    

The words are lost as his mouth crashes down on hers and he presses her to the nearest building. Realizing it’s Stark Tower, he laughs against her, the thought quickly forgotten as her hands fist in the cotton of his dress shirt, tugging him closer.  
    

She gasps beneath him, head tipping back as his teeth scrape over her jaw, his fingers brush down her arm. The cool of the building behind her contrasts with the heat of him around her and she feels her breath hitch, her heart pound, as he groans low in her ear and rocks against her.  
    

“Damn it...” He inhales sharply, forces himself to pull away as the wind gusts once more and leaves from the trees lining the walkway to their building swirl around them. One lands comically on her shoulder and he plucks it off before brushing his lips over hers once more.  
    

“Come on...” Looping his tie around her hand, she pulls him down the walkway and into the building. “Let’s see if we can find the perfect spot for that tattoo.”


End file.
